Perdon
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Todo era culpa de Craig y Tweek esta muy molesto con él. Claro que tiene a sus amigos para que lo ayuden a solucionarlo... de una forma un tanto peculiar.


HEY! Volvi con un pequeño Creek que espero les guste :D

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece TTWTT

Va dedicado a Sweek-Lawliet por que la AMADORO!

* * *

**Perdon**

- ¡Hola Tweek!- grito Clyde con una gran sonrisa colgándose del cuello del rubio, el cual por poco y le suelta un derechazo.

- ¡GAH! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Tweek muy nervioso y separándose de su amigo.

El rubio había trabajado en la cafetería de sus papas toda la mañana y ahora que venía a su casa a relajarse en soledad... aparece el castaño saliendo de su habitación... ¡¿Que hacía en su habitación?!

- Pues... me entere que te peleaste con Craig, así que vine a animarte... bueno, vinimos a animarte- al oír eso último Token y Kevin también salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Hola- saludo nervioso Kevin al igual que Token.

Tweek alzo una ceja.

- Ok... ¿Qué mierda paso?- pregunto con tono amenazante, aterrando a los otros.

- Pues...

**Flash Back**

Craig estaba a punto de entrar a la cafetería de la familia Tweak, retractándose al último segundo y girando... yéndose de ahí.

¡¿Por qué maldita seas debía él disculparse?! ... bueno... debía aceptar que fue su culpa, pero es Tweek quien debe disculparse. Así es como sirven siempre.

Craig comete un error, los dos pelean y Tweek se disculpa para los dos disculparse mutuamente y de nuevo todos felices y contentos.

El moreno pasó frente a la casa de Tweek y miro de reojo, pero cuando regreso su vista al frente casi le da un paro ya que por arte de magia Clyde estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Que mierda haces?- pregunto levemente irritado por el susto.

- ¿No hablaste con Tweek?- pregunto el castaño, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué debería?- Craig frunció el seño, molesto.

- Por que fue tu culpa lo de la pelea y es lo menos que puedes hacer.

El azabache solo le saco el dedo medio, desviando la vista.

Clyde suspiro.

- Bueno amigo... si no me dejas otra opción- del bolsillo de su chompa saco un trozo de tela y Craig lo miro extrañado. A segundo siguiente sintió a alguien agarrarlo por detrás y arrastrarlo a la parte trasera de la casa del rubio.

- ¡¿Que mierda?!- grito histérico el azabache, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Token.

- Perdon amigo, pero es lo justo- ese fue Kevin, quien se acercaba a Craig con unas cuerdas.

**Fin flash back**

Tweek tenía un tic en la ceja y una sonrisa nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento vendría su ataque de pánico.

- Decidimos darte una mano con este problema- le sonrió Kevin.

- Bueno... será mejor que nos vallamos... adiós- eso último lo dijo Token y sin más se fueron lo más rápido de ahí, dejando a Tweek totalmente en blanco.

...

...

...

Tweek trago duro y acerco su mano a la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola de golpe. Y lo que hallo en su cuarto, sobre su cama, lo sorprendió.

Ahí estaba Craig amarrado de manos y pies y con un trozo de tela en la boca. Tweek miraba embobado mientras el azabache se removía tratando de soltarse, hasta que se percato de la presencia del rubio.

- ¡MGM!- un grito ahogado fue lo que salió de su boca y el ojiverde reacciono.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ¡ngn! hicieron esos imbéciles?!- grito furioso Tweek y el azabache solo lo miro aun más molesto y volviendo a intentar decir algo, pero puras cosas inentendibles salían de sus labios. Ahí fue donde Tweek le quito la tela de la boca.

Craig tomo una bocanada de aire...

- ¡VOY A MATAR A ESOS IMBECILES! ¡Y A TI TAMBIEN!- grito furioso y con las mejillas rojas por la vergonzosa situación.

- ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Yo no hice nada y créeme que esto me sorprende- grito el rubio jalándose los cabellos.

- ¡Pues desátame!- le volvió a gritar el pelinegro y Tweek se molesto.

- Ya deja de gritarme a menos que quieras que te vuelva a atar la tela en la boca- le digo indignado el rubio mientras hacia un ademan de coger la tela.

Craig bufo...

- Esta bien... solo desátame- le pidió ya con un volumen de voz más bajo.

- ...- lo pensó un poco- no...

- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto, incrédulo.

- Halle el modo perfecto para que te disculpes- murmuro con una sonrisa pervertida mientras recorría todo el cuerpo del azabache con la mirada.

Craig palideció.

- ¿Q-que vas a hacerme?- pregunto nervioso.

- Aprovechar lo vulnerable que ¡ngn! estas- sonrió mientras se acercaba al más alto y le plantaba un beso salvaje en los labios, cogiéndolo de las caderas y poniéndose encima de Craig.

Craig trago duro y solo se dejo hacer.

... de algún modo debía disculparse, eso lo aceptaba.

Y vaya que le gusto...

- Fin-

* * *

XDXD Espero que els halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyana que halla mas SUKE en South Park :3

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
